The present invention relates to spreaders and more particularly to a spreader with an improved rotary spreader gate.
Typical hand operated spreaders used for applying granular fertilizer and pesticides, for example, include a hopper mounted on two wheels including framework for pushing the spreader along the area to be treated (e.g., lawn). The hopper includes openings wherethrough the material falls. So called broadcast spreaders have an impeller wheel or spreader plate which rotates via a linkage to the wheels. As the material falls from the hopper and onto the spreader plate, the rotational movement of the spreader plate causes the material to be projected radially outward and onto the treatment area. Many spreaders include components allowing for adjustability of the spreader plate such that both amount of material and direction of spread (e.g., right versus left of the spreader) may be controlled. While many spreaders having the adjustability features have been proposed, there remains a need for a spreader having additional adjustability to fine tune the amount and direction of material application.